An Unusal Love Story
by Vampire15541
Summary: A Fan fic about the Inuyasha characters. With Heart break in it and finding your true love. Kagome/Bankotsu Pairing,Kikyo/Naraku Pairing.
1. First Day

_**Prologue**_

_**It's time for the gang to go back to school and Kikyo is very happy with Inuyasha and Kagome is single and Sango is with Miroku. Sesshomaru broke Kagome's heart by breaking up with her which pissed off her sisters Kikyo and Sango and he didn't even give a reason of why he wanted to break up. There is a new guy to school Bankotsu who Kagome likes but won't tell him how she truly feels. Kikyo hope's her sister find's love again but she's not sure she will if she doesn't open her heart again. Sesshomaru want's Kagome back but she tell's him no and Kikyo want's to kill him, so Inuyasha always as to calm her down. But soon something is going to happen to one of the sister's to make her sad and pissed off, but someone else at that school who as always loved that sister will be there for her. **_

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

_**Kikyo is in her bedroom getting ready for school, she put's on a short blue jean skirt and a red short sleeve shirt with black butterflies on it and brushes her long black hair and leaves it down. **_

_**She put's on makeup and silver hoops and she put's on the promise ring Inuyasha gave her on her ring finger. She leaves her room to go to Kagome's to check on her. She knocks on the door and said, "sis can I come in?" Kagome said, "yes sister." Kikyo opens the door and walk's in. **_

_**She see's her sister sitting on her bed and she is wearing blue jeans and a spaghetti strap black shirt and her medium length black hair is down and she is wearing some makeup and small silver hoops. **_

_**Kikyo notices the picture of her and Sesshomaru on the ground and the glass is broken and the picture as been ripped up. **_

_**Kikyo sit's next to her sister and put's a comforting arm around her shoulder. Sango walk's in the room and she is wearing a medium length khaki skirt and a purple shirt with black flowers on it. She sit's next to Kagome on the other side of the bed and put's her head on her shoulder and holds her hand. **_

_**Sango said, "it will be all right sis we will always be here for you unlike that asshole." Kagome was so happy she had her sisters and if anything ever happened to them she wouldn't know what she would do. Kagome said, "thank you sisters, now we need to get to school before we are late." They left her room and picked up their school bags and left the house and got into Kikyo's red mustang and she drove to school.**_

_**When they got to school Kikyo parked the car and Sango got out and ran over to Miroku and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him and Miroku kissed her back. Kagome and Kikyo got out of the car and walk towards Sango and Miroku. **_

_**Kikyo see's her boyfriend and Inuyasha walk's over toward her and pull's Kikyo into his arms and kisses her on the lips. Naraku and Bankotsu are looking at the women they love. Naraku is so disgusted when Inuyasha kisses Kikyo and Bankotsu want's to be with Kagome but when ever he tries to talk to her Kagome brushes him off. **_

_**They walk over towards them and Kikyo see's her friend Naraku and she give's him a hug which pisses off Inuyasha. Naraku wraps his arms around her and hug's Kikyo close to him and she then pulls away and stands back next to Inuyasha who put's his arm around her waist. Bankotsu said, "good morning Kagome." She said, "good morning Bankotsu how are you?" "good and I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything I am here for you," he said. Kagome said, "thank you" she then walked inside the school. Followed by Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kikyo walked hand in hand into the school. **_

_**Naraku said, "I know that someday I will be with Kikyo and you will be with Kagome." Bankotsu see's Sesshomaru walk into the school and he want's to kill him for what he did to Kagome. Naraku and Bankotsu walk into the school and go to their homeroom which they have with Kikyo and Kagome. **_

_**Naraku walk's in and see's Inuyasha sitting next to Kikyo with his hand on her leg and she is smiling and moves closer to him and quickly kisses him before their home room teacher come's in the room. Inuyasha moves his hand. Naraku sits on the other side of Kikyo and Bankotsu sits next to Kagome who doesn't say anything to him. said, "good morning everyone, there isn't anything to do in homeroom today so just talk among yourself, but boys keep your hands to yourself." She sat down at her desk and Naraku looked and Kikyo and asked, "so Kikyo how are you doing?" **_

_**Kikyo looked at him and said, "good how about you?" "Good especially now that I can sit next to you," he said. Inuyasha was talking to Miroku and wasn't paying attention. Kikyo said, "well I am happy that I get to sit next to my best friend too." She smiled at him and Naraku felt his heart melt, he loved her smile. Inuyasha stopped talking to Miroku and Kikyo looked back at him and he said, "Kikyo I have to do some work after school so I won't be able to come over to your house right away, is that all right sweetie?" Kikyo said, "that's fine Inuyasha take your time." The bell rang and it was time to go to their first class. Which was history and Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Naraku, Bankotsu, Koga and Ayame were in that class. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Ginta and Hakkaku are in math class. Renkotsu and Ginkostu are Bankotsu's brothers and they are in 11th**__** grade. **_

_**Kikyo is sitting next to Kagome and Naraku is sitting on the other side of Kikyo. Miroku and Sango are sitting next to each other and Ayame and Koga are sitting next to each other. Kikyo said, "so Naraku are you any good in history?" He said, "yes I am, what do you need help?" She said, "a little maybe you can come over to my house after school and help me with me with some things." "Sure I will help you our Kikyo," Naraku said. Sango and Kagome both knew Naraku loved Kikyo, but they knew their sister either know's he love's her or that she didn't notice that he does. Their teacher came in and she had short black hair and glasses and was wearing black dress pants and a long sleeve blue shirt and she said, "my name is Ms. Kari and I am your history teacher and today we are going to go over some of Japan's history, so everyone pay attention." **_

_**Everyone was paying attention and Kikyo wasn't getting all of it and Naraku was helping her and the teacher didn't mind. After the lecture was over they were giving a assignment and Naraku was helping Kikyo after he finished and turned in his paper. Kikyo said, "you are such a good friend Naraku and I like working with you we should do it more often." Naraku said, "thank you and I can't wait to help you after school Kikyo." They all continued their work.**_

_**In math class Inuyasha is having trouble with the problems and his brother is trying to help him, but Inuyasha won't let him help him. Inuyasha said, "leave me alone brother I can do it myself." Mr. Ryuu said, "Inuyasha you need a tutor and I know the perfect one she is from one of my other classes and I believe you know her, you girlfriend Kikyo." Inuyasha said, "I will gladly accept her as a tutor." "Good I will let her know when I see her in class." he said. The bell rang and the guys left the classroom and walked out into the hallway. Inuyasha was heading to the history classroom to get Kikyo. He saw her in the hallway talking to Naraku and she was laughing. Inuyasha felt a stabbed of jealousy and he walked over to them. He said, "Kikyo sweetie I need help in math and Mr. Ryuu said he was going to assign you as my math tutor." Kikyo wasn't paying attention to him she didn't even know he was standing there but Naraku did. **_

_**Kikyo finally looked over and saw Inuyasha and said, "hey hunny when did you get here?" Inuyasha said, "I have been standing here for three minutes baby." She smiled at him and said, "I will see you later Naraku." She took Inuyasha's hand and they walked away. Naraku walked away and Bankotsu followed after him and said, "Naraku why don't you tell Kikyo how you feel?" Naraku stopped walking and said, "I can't not when he is all over her." **_

_**Bankotsu said, "don't worry man I have a feeling Kikyo and Inuyasha won't last long." Naraku said, "why do you think that?" "It's just a hunch Naraku," Bankotsu said. He walked away and Naraku walked to his next class which was science and he had it with Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ginta and Kagura who is his ex. girlfriend. He walked in and Kikyo and Inuyasha were sitting next together and Inuyasha was caressing her cheek and kissed her cheek before the teacher came in. Naraku sat next to Kagome to keep her company and Koga and Ginta were sitting next to each other and Sesshomaru was sitting with Kagura and Kagome would glare at him every once and a while. **_

_**Sesshomaru was holding Kagura's hand under the table and Kagome was pissed but Naraku kept her clam as much as he could. Naraku was pissed at Kagura and thought she was nothing but a skank and a bitch. The teacher came in and he said, "good morning class my name is Mr. Kai and I am your science teacher." He wrote is name on the board and began the lecture after it was over Kikyo did the work and handed it in and was helping Inuyasha. She said, "baby it's not that hard let me help you." Kikyo was explaining the work to Inuyasha and he was actually starting to get it after the sixth time Kikyo explained it. Inuyasha finished and said, "thank you sweetie for all you help." **_

_**Kikyo said, "no problem" Mr. Kai said, "Kikyo if you are done Kagome need's help." Kikyo said, "no problem I will help my sister." Kikyo walked over to Kagome and stood between Naraku and Kagome. Naraku was all ready done with his work and he was staring at Kikyo while she was helping Kagome. Kikyo said, "Kagome do you get it now?" Kagome said, "yes I do thank you sis." Inuyasha saw Naraku staring at Kikyo and walked over there and said, "Naraku quit looking at my girl!" Naraku said, "if I want to look at my friend I can there is nothing wrong with that!" Kikyo knew they would get into a fight so she yelled, "sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud and Mr. Kai said, "thank you Kikyo." She said, "no problem" Inuyasha stood up and walked back over to his seat and sat down, Koga and Ginta were laughing at him. Inuyasha said, "shut up wolf boy." Koga said, "make me Inu-trasha." Koga stuck his tongue out at him and Inuyasha was about to do something, until he saw the death glare his girlfriend was giving him and he turned around and looked at his book. **_

_**After class was over it was time for lunch and the gang went to lunch. Kikyo, Kagome, Sango and Ayame were sitting at a table with Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippo, Renkotsu and Ginkostu and Bankotsu. The girls were talking and Ayame said, "Kagome I think Bankotsu like's you?" Kikyo said, "it's more like he is in love with her Ayame." Kagome said, "I know how he feel's girls I am just not ready to open my heart yet." Sango said, "she's right and she can take as long as she want's to and it would help if him and that woman wasn't here." Kagome looked over and saw Kagura and Sesshomaru sitting next to each other and she was laughing at something he said. **_

_**Naraku was watching Kikyo and Renkotsu said, "Naraku hey what are you staring at?" Naraku looked away and said, "nothing" Koga said, "you were looking at Kikyo again Naraku." Inuyasha looked mad and said, "will you stop looking at her she want's to be with a real man and you are definitely not one." Naraku had a pissed off look on his face and Kikyo looked over and saw her boyfriend on the floor with a huge bruise on his face and his food all over him and she saw Naraku. She walked over and slapped Naraku and said, "what the hell is the matter with you Naraku!" She helped Inuyasha up and put his tray on the table and she said, "come on Inuyasha let's get you to the bathroom so you can clean up." They left the cafeteria and Naraku had a huge red mark on his face where Kikyo had slapped him. Koga and all the other guys at the table were laughing at him because he got slapped. He picked up his tray and threw it away and walked out of the cafeteria and walked outside and sat on a bench in the courtyard. Kagome and Sango knew Naraku deserved it, but they didn't like Inuyasha and wanted their sister with Naraku. **_

_**Bankotsu walked over to them and said, "Naraku didn't deserve to be slapped he had every right to punch Inuyasha, since he said something about Naraku." He told them and Kagome was pissed and went to go find her sister and Bankotsu followed her. Kagome found Kikyo standing outside the men's bathroom waiting for Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Kikyo said, "what is it?" Kagome said, "go apologize to Naraku he didn't deserve to be slapped." Kikyo said, "yes he did he hit Inuyasha." Bankotsu said, "but you don't know why he did." Kagome said, "Inuyasha caught Naraku staring at you and you should know why he stares at you all the time, but any way Inuyasha said quit staring at her she want's to be with a real man and you are not one." Kikyo said, "oh my god Inuyasha is so stupid why would he say something like that to Naraku, he know's he as a temper. I'll go find Naraku and apologize to him right away he had every right to hit Inuyasha." Kagome and Bankotsu walked back to the cafeteria Kagome saw Kikyo walk out to the courtyard and Inuyasha came back and sat down. **_

_**Kikyo saw Naraku and asked, "can we talk Naraku?" He looked at her and she still saw the red mark on his face. She sat next to him and Naraku said, "about what?" She said, "I am sorry I slapped you, Kagome told me what Inuyasha said to you and you had every right to hit him." Naraku said, "that doesn't mean I had to Kikyo and you had every right to slap me I deserved it so don't apologize to me." He stood up and walked away, but Kikyo stood up and grabbed his hand to stop him. Naraku looked down and saw Kikyo holding his hand then she let go, but Naraku pushed her up against the wall gently and looked down at her and into her eyes. He said, "don't you know how I feel about you Kikyo?" **_

_**She said, "I think I know now because how you are looking at me." He reached out and touched her cheek with her hand and Kikyo blushed and felt her heart beating fast. Without a chance to protest Naraku's lips came down on her's hard and he kissed her and Kikyo without thinking kissed him back and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him and it turned into a full make out session. Naraku finally pulled away and said, "now you know for sure how I feel about you Kikyo, I love you." Kikyo was still dazed by the kiss he gave her and put her finger tips to her lips and still felt his kiss there and her lips were tingling and she wanted more of his kisses, but she pushed that thought aside because she was with someone else. She said, "Naraku that was wrong you shouldn't have kissed me." He said, "but why did you kiss me back?" "I don't know why I just did," she said. "You did because you care for me just like I do for you Kikyo," Naraku replied back. **_

_**Kikyo tried to move, but Naraku was still in front of her and wouldn't move. He had a arm around her tiny waist and said, "where are you going Kikyo?" She said, "I have to go back before Inuyasha starts looking for me." Naraku moved his arm from around her waist and let her go. He walked back into the school a few minutes after her. Kagome noticed her sister looked flustered and asked, "Kikyo what happened?" Kikyo looked at her sister and said, "he kissed me." Sango walked over and said quietly, "Naraku kissed you?" Kagome asked, "how was it?" Kikyo said, "perfect." Kagome said, "I knew it you love him don't you?" Kikyo said, "yes I love Inuyasha very much because here he come's right now." Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her but Kikyo didn't feel a huge spark like she felt with Naraku and she didn't feel like taking off his clothes like she did with Naraku. The rest of the day went by quick and it was time to go home. Inuyasha stayed after school to work on some things like he told Kikyo.**_

_**The sisters got home and Sango went to Miroku's house and Kagome went upstairs to her room and shut the door. Kikyo took off her clothes and took a shower trying to get the smell of Naraku off of her, but she kept thinking of that kiss. She got off the shower and dried herself and blow dried her hair and brushed it and left it down. She put on clean undergarments and black shorts and a white t-shirt and flip flops. She walked downstairs to start on her homework when the door bell rang. **_

_**She stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. On the porch stood Naraku he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt and Kikyo could see his abs through the shirt and she was imaging running her hands over his chest, but she pushed the thought from her mind. She let Naraku in and he followed her into the living room. Kikyo sat down and Naraku sat next to her and he had his history book so he could help her with her history. Naraku started to help and watched Kikyo while she did the work. Kikyo said, "could you please not stare at me, I can't concentrate while you stare at me." Naraku looked away and Kikyo finished her work and was about to stand up, but Naraku pulled her back down on the couch. **_

_**He pulled her close and Kikyo tried to pull away and he said, "why try to fight it Kikyo I know you feel the same way about me, especially since the way you kissed me back earlier today at school." Kikyo said, "that kiss was a mistake it shouldn't have happened Naraku and I am with Inuyasha and I love him and I would like for you to leave." Naraku released her and said, "I will go, but I will get the truth out of you sooner or later Kikyo." He stood up and walked over to the front door Kikyo walked over there as well and opened the door and he walked out and she closed the door and leaned against it and she felt that her cheeks were warm and her heart was racing she didn't know why Naraku affected her so much, so she figured she must have some feelings for him or this could just be lust. **_

_**She started to cook supper for her and Kagome, Sango was having dinner at Miroku's. Kagome came down just as Kikyo finished dinner and sat down at the table. Kikyo gave her food and then put some on her plate. Kagome asked, "so how was the study session." Kikyo said, "good he helped me out and then we talked for a little bit and then he went home." Kagome said, "hmm, but I have a feeling you wanted to do more sis?" Kikyo said, "no I didn't Naraku and I are just friends." "But you want to be more then friends Kikyo," she said. "Kagome shut up and just drop it all ready please," Kikyo said. **_

_**Kagome didn't say anything else and they finished dinner in silence. Kagome did the dishes and went into the living room and watched some tv. Kikyo walked upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She couldn't get Naraku out of her head. Her window was open and she saw Inuyasha jump through the window. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her and he lowered her to the bed and Inuyasha was on top of her. Kikyo said, "what did I say Inuyasha I am not ready yet." Inuyasha sat up and said, "you are never ready Kikyo you always tell me no all the time." Kikyo sat up and said, "I'm just scared that's all I don't what to do it until I am sure I am ready." Inuyasha said, "well it doesn't help that I pressure you all the time baby." He kissed her lips lightly and changed for bed and Kikyo went into the bathroom to change for bed and came back and Inuyasha was in the bed waiting for her. Kikyo got into bed and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her. Kikyo kissed his chest and laid her head on his chest and went to sleep. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and went to sleep. Kagome waited up for Sango and yelled at her for coming home late. Sango apologized to her sister and they both went to bed.**_


	2. The Morning After

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

**Kikyo opened her eyes and saw that she was still in Inuyasha arms and he was still asleep. Kikyo moved easily out of his arms and got out of bed. Kikyo kissed the top of his lips lightly and walked into her bathroom and closed the door and turned the light on. She looked at herself in the mirror and her hair was a mess, so she started to brush it. Inuyasha woke up and noticed that Kikyo was gone as saw the light on in the bathroom. Kikyo finished brushing her hair and turned on the faucet for the shower. **

**She opened the bathroom door and walked over to her dresser and looked over at the bed and Inuyasha was awake. She walked over to him and Inuyasha kissed her on the lips lightly. She said, "good morning." Inuyasha said, "good morning my love." "I am going to take a shower, if you want you can use the hallway bathroom to take a shower as well hun," Kikyo said. Inuyasha responded back, "a shower sounds good to me." He got out of bed and kissed her cheek and picked up his clothes and left the bedroom. **

**Kikyo got out clean undergarments, a pair of light colored blue jeans, white socks and walked over to her closet and got out a short sleeve white shirt with red butterflies on it. She then proceeded back into her bathroom and took a ten shower. After her shower, Kikyo put on her clean clothes and turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom, she put on sneakers and put her school books in her book bag and left her bedroom. She walked into a kitchen and saw a note from Inuyasha and saw that he went home to change for school. Kikyo started to make breakfast for her, Kagome and Sango.**

**Kagome came down first and she was dressed in tan capris, a green t-shirt, brown sandals and her hair was down. Kagome said, "good morning sis." Kikyo said, "good morning." She handed Kagome a plate and put two pancakes and bacon on her plate and did the same for Sango, who just walked downstairs. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, a yellow blouse and low heeled black shoes and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Kikyo said, "good morning sis, how was last night?" **

**Sango sat down next to Kagome and Kikyo was sitting across for them at the table. Sango said, "it was fun, but I came home late and don't worry sis Kagome all ready chewed me out about it, so you don't have to scold me." Kikyo said, "why were you so late any way?" Kagome said, "she was probably busy with Miroku." Sango said, "no I was not, we were watching a movie that's all. Miroku and I are waiting until marriage." Kikyo and Kagome both laughed and Kagome said, "you really think Miroku can wait he is so perverted, he used to flirt with all the girls in school before you two started dating." Sango responded back, "Miroku as changed sisters." Kikyo said, "well I will believe when I see it Sango." They finished their breakfast and left for school.**

**When they arrived, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Miroku were waiting for them. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and Sango kissed Miroku and Bankotsu asked, "so Kagome how are you doing this lovely morning?" Kagome said, "what is so lovely about it?" "Well you get to hang with her sisters and your friends and me," Bankotsu said. Kagome faked a smile, she knew Bankotsu liked her, but she wasn't ready to date someone else yet, not until she find's out why Sesshomaru broke up with her. They all walked inside and went to homeroom. **

**Naraku was sitting next to Koga and was talking to him. Naraku said, "so Koga do you think I will ever be with Kikyo?" Koga said, "how the hell should I know dude? I know you like her, but she is with Inu-trasha so you will just have to deal with it." "I can't deal with it I want to be with Kikyo, but I don't want to be just friends forever," Naraku responded back. Ayame interrupted their conversation and asked, "Naraku have you told her how you feel?" "Yes but it didn't do me any good all she care's about is that mutt," Naraku responded back. Kikyo and Inuyasha walked in holding hands and sat down together. Kikyo waved to Naraku and he waved back. Kagome sat next to Kikyo and Bankotsu sat behind her and Sango and Miroku were sitting next to him. **

**Sango said, "so Miroku did you do the math homework?" Miroku said, "damn no I didn't, Sango sweetie can I copy off of your homework?" "No it's your fault you didn't do it," she responded back. Miroku lowered his head down and Sango opened her book and began to read. Kikyo said, "so Inuyasha you have football practice after school don't you?" Inuyasha said, "yes I do sweetie, will come and watch me play?" Kikyo said, "sure hun I will be there to watch you." Inuyasha kissed her cheek and the bell rang it was time to go to history class. **

**They had assigned seats now and Kikyo was sitting next to Naraku, Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting together and of course Miroku and Sango were sitting together and Ayame and Koga were sitting together. Naraku asked, "so Kikyo did get the homework done last night?" She said, "yes, do you mind checking over it?" She handed him the paper and Naraku began to look over her paper, in a few minutes he handed it back to her. He said, "they were all right Kikyo." She smiled and said, "thank you Naraku and you are a great tutor and friend." Naraku smiled back, wishing they were more then friends. The teacher stood up from her desk and started today's lecture and notes. **

**In math class Sesshomaru is trying to help his brother with his math problems and Inuyasha said, "I only need Kikyo's help not your's brother." Sesshomaru said, "I was just trying to help you." "I don't want your help ever, not after what you did to Kagome bastard," Inuyasha responded back. He began to work on his problems and Shippo was helping Inuyasha. Shippo said, "good job man, you got it right." Inuyasha smiled and said, "thank you Shippo." He smiled back and continued on doing his problems, after they were finished it was time for science class.**

**The gang sat in their usually seats, Kagome just hated the fact Sesshomaru and Kagura were in the class as well. The teacher began the lecture and they all began to talking notes, except to Sesshomaru and Kagura they weren't paying to much attention. Kikyo was sitting next to Inuyasha and was helping him understand some of the formulas they were giving, they were learning out to turn grams into ounces. Inuyasha said, "baby this is hard." Kikyo said, "sweetie just listen to me and I will help you." **

**Kikyo began explaining it again to him and even doing examples for him, finally Inuyasha got it. Kikyo smiled and said, "good job hunny, if you need anymore help just ask me." They continued to take notes and Mr. Kai handed out a worksheet that was to be completed for homework, but they had time to start on it now. Kikyo started working on her's when Kagome asked her to come over and explain a problem to her and Naraku. Kikyo asked, "what's up sis?" Kagome said, "we don't get this problem." Kikyo looked at it and they were turning pounds into liters and Kikyo explained it a little more detail and did two examples for them and then did two more separate one's for both of them to do, Kagome got it right, but Naraku was still having trouble. Kikyo sat down next to him and explained why he got it wrong. She said, "Naraku you divided it wrong, I show you how to do it right." Kikyo showed him and gave him another problem and Naraku finally got it and Kagome and Naraku thanked her and Kikyo returned to her seat and continued working on her problems until class was over and it was time for lunch. **

**They all got their lunch and sat down. Inuyasha for some odd reason was playing with his food and Kikyo asked, "babe what are you doing?" Inuyasha looked over and noticed his girlfriend was giving him a funny look. He said, "I'm bored." "Ok then you make continue then since it seems to make you happy," Kikyo said. She began talking to her sisters and Ayame asked, "so, Kagome how have you been? Kagome answered, "ok so far, but at least I got great sisters and friends to be here for me all the time." Kagome had a sad look on her face and Kikyo put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her head and said, "sis it will be ok, you will get through this and Sango, Ayame and I will be here to help you." Kagome said, "thank you sis." Kikyo moved her arm and they continued to eat lunch. **

**Bankotsu finished his lunch and walked over to Kikyo and asked, "Kikyo can I talk to you for a few minutes?" She said, "sure." She stood up and put away her tray and walked with Bankotsu out to the courtyard. They sat down on a bench and she asked, "what's up Bankotsu?" He said, "I was just wondering do you know why Sesshomaru broke up with Kagome?" Kikyo said, "no, I don't think anyone know's. Bankotsu I know you have feelings for my sister, but you have to wait she isn't ready to open her heart again." "I know that I just wish she would at least talk to me more," he said. Kikyo responded back, "just give her time, well I got to go. I will see you later Bankotsu." Kikyo stood up and walked back inside and saw Inuyasha. **

**He asked, "where were you?" Kikyo said, "Bankotsu needed to talk to me about something and it's nothing you need to worry about hun." Kikyo sat down next to them and Naraku looked over and saw Inuyasha with his arm around Kikyo and he was upset. Koga said, "quit staring at her, do you want Kikyo to get mad at you again if you get into a brawl with Inuyasha again?" Naraku looked away and said, "no I don't want her mad at me." The bell rang and everyone put away their trays and left the cafeteria. **

**The rest of the school day went by fast and the girls went home and so did everyone else. Kikyo, Kagome and Sango put their school things away in their rooms and went downstairs to watch some tv. Kagome asked, "sis what were you and Bankotsu talking about today at school?" Kikyo said, "nothing really important he was just wondering if you would talk to him more, since you know he like's you so much." She said, "I would talk to him more, but I don't know if I can trust another man again." **

**Sango said, "the only way you will be able to trust men is if you try to trust Bankotsu. Plus you know he is a sweet guy Kagome I don't think he would do anything to hurt you." Kikyo said, "I agree with her sis." Kagome said, "I know what you girls are saying is true, but I am not ready for another relationship yet." Kagome stood up and walked upstairs to her room. Sango wanted to follow but Kikyo stopped and her and said, "she need's to be alone right now." They continued to watch tv and then decided to do their homework. **

**Kagome is sitting on her bed in her room, with tears falling down her cheeks. She as a picture of her and Sesshomaru in her hands and she is looking at it. She said, "why? Sesshomaru why did you do this to me? Why?" She ripped the picture in half and threw it on the ground. She laid down on her bed and the tears still came and she just laid there thinking.**


	3. Love Hurts

**Chapter 3: Love Hurts**

**Kagome woke up and took a quick shower and got dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She left her room and walked downstairs and Kikyo was cooking breakfast, she was wearing a red dress and high heel black shoes, today was her and Inuyasha's anniversary and he was picking her up after breakfast and they are going to spend the whole day together. Sango came downstairs wearing shorts and a blue tank top and brown sandals. After breakfast was done cooking the girls sat down and began to eat. **

**Kikyo asked, "Kagome are you doing better this morning?" Kagome said, "a little better sis." Sango said, "well if you need anything sis we are here." Kagome said, "thank you Sango and Kikyo for always being here for me." Kagome finished her breakfast and went into the living room. Kikyo said, "I have a feeling she isn't doing any better, I wish there was something we could do to help her. I am tired of seeing her so unhappy aren't you sis?" Sango said, "yep, I wish she could trust Bankotsu and give him a chance." They finished breakfast and Kikyo was waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. Sango went over to Miroku's house to spend the day with him. **

**Kikyo was upset Inuyasha never showed, it's seems that Inuyasha forgot their anniversary. Kikyo was in her room lying on her bed and was crying. Kagome was downstairs and was mad that Inuyasha never showed, so she called Naraku, to see if he could cheer her sister up. The door bell rang and Kagome stood up and answered the door and it was Naraku, he was wearing blue jeans and long sleeve black shirt and he had some flowers with him and Kagome let him in and said, "she's in her room." **

**Naraku said, "thank you Kagome." He walked upstairs and knocked on Kikyo's door and said, "Kikyo can I come in." She heard Naraku's voice and said, "yes." Naraku opened the door and saw Kikyo lying on the bed crying and sat down on the bed next to her and said, "don't cry over Inuyasha. He doesn't deserve your tears or you." Kikyo sat up and Naraku handed her the dozen red roses and she said, "thank you Naraku their beautiful." She put the flowers on her nightstand and she was still crying and Naraku reached his hand out and touched her cheek with a soft stoke and wiped away her tears. **

**Kikyo looked into his beautiful crimson eyes and he said, "are you all right now darling?" She said, "I am now Naraku, thank you for coming over to check on me. Let me guess Kagome called you, right?" Naraku nodded yes and Kikyo looked away from his eyes and said, "Naraku why do you care about me so much?" Naraku said, "like I said before Kikyo I love you and I always will even though you aren't with me." Kikyo was happy when she was around Naraku and she was so pissed that Inuyasha forgot their anniversary. She just sat there with Naraku and they continued to talk.**

**Meanwhile Inuyasha is at another girl's house and is lying in bed with her and said, "I love you my darling." The girl said, "but don't you have a girlfriend?" "I do, but she won't give me what I want and you do, so why should I be with a girl like that," Inuyasha said. The girl kissed him and snuggled closer to Inuyasha. He knew he had to break things off with Kikyo, but he just didn't know how to. He knew she would be pissed off if she discovered he is cheating on her. He just held the girl in his arms and started to think of something to tell Kikyo why he missed their anniversary.**

**Kikyo opened her eyes and realized she fell asleep in her bed and she was in Naraku's arms. He was awake and said, "you fell asleep my dear and I just hold, to help with the pain." Kikyo said, "thank you, but what am I going to do with Inuyasha since he missed our anniversary?" Naraku said, "well I would let him explain first and if it's not a good enough reason, you could either break up with him or forgive him, but that is totally up to you Kikyo." They got out of her bed and went downstairs and sat down in the living room with Kagome, who asked, "sis how are you doing?" **

**Kikyo said, "better, Naraku made me feel a little bit better." Naraku was about to say something when the door bell rang. Kikyo stood up and looked through the peep hole and it was Inuyasha, she opened the door and said, "what do you want?" Inuyasha said, "cane we talk Kikyo?" She said, "sure why not, come on in." Kikyo moved out of the way and let Inuyasha and she closed the door. Inuyasha looked over and saw Naraku and asked, "why is he here?" Kikyo said, "that is none of your business, why did you forget our anniversary?" Inuyasha said, "well I didn't forget Kikyo." "If you didn't forget why in the hell weren't you here?" Kikyo said. Inuyasha didn't say anything and Naraku stood up and said, "come on Inuyasha tell her the truth don't you dare lie to her, if you really love Kikyo you will tell her the truth." Inuyasha said, "well that's the problem I don't love her anymore I love someone else." Kikyo said, "what?" Inuyasha said, "Kikyo I want to break up and be with the girl I love." **

**Kikyo said, "so you are admitting you cheated on me with another girl?" Naraku said, "you cheated on Kikyo, you asshole!" Inuyasha said, "well now Kikyo at least you can be with Naraku now, since I know you love him more then me." Kikyo said, "ok I admit it Naraku I do love you and Inuyasha I was a fool to ever believe I loved you. Inuyasha you don't deserve a girl like me anymore and you were never the sweet guy I thought you were." Naraku said, "how could you break her heart like this Inu-trasha?" Inuyasha said, "well Kikyo wouldn't give me what I wanted so I found a girl who could." Naraku said, "how could, you knew Kikyo wasn't ready yet, you should've waited." "I have been waiting for three years, I couldn't wait any longer," Inuyasha said. Naraku punched him in the face really hard and Inuyasha fell to the ground and he had a bloody nose. Kikyo said, "get out off here Inuyasha before I do something I will regret or Naraku does something he will regret." **

**Kagome came out just as Inuyasha stood up and she slapped him really hard and said, "get out of here bastard." Inuyasha walked towards the door and opened the door and opened it and left. Kikyo was crying again and she went into Naraku's arms and he held her and she cried into his chest. Kagome was crying to because she was upset. She said, "Naraku I trust you can take car of her?" Naraku said, "yes Kagome" she went back into the living room and Naraku picked up Kikyo and carried her upstairs to her room and laid her down on the bed. He was walking away, but Kikyo grabbed his hand and said, "don't go Naraku please stay with me." Naraku laid down on the bed with her and held Kikyo in his arms as Kikyo cried some more. He stroked her back and they stayed like that for a while. **


	4. Kagome Opens Her Heart

Chapter 4: Kagome Opens Her Heart

Kikyo opened her eyes and Naraku was asleep, she moved out of his arms easily and got out of bed and got out a pair of jeans and a out a long sleeve white shirt and went into the bathroom, she took a long shower and put on her clothes and blow dried her hair. She walked back into the bedroom and Naraku was standing by her window looking out. Kikyo was brushing her hair and Naraku turned around and took the brush from her and brushed her long black hair for her. Naraku said, "you have such beautiful hair Kikyo my dearest."

Kikyo said, "thank you Naraku, but I am not ready yet, I do love you, but I do need some time, so let's please just move slow." Naraku said, "I won't rush you my love." He put the brush down and Kikyo turned around and kissed his lips lightly and they walked downstairs hand in hand. She was very happy right now, but she wanted to move slow, but she knew that Naraku wouldn't hurt her, she just wish Kagome would open her heart to Bankotsu, but she knew that to much for her right now. They walked into the living room and Bankotsu was sitting in the living room with Kagome who was crying and he was holding her. Kikyo and Naraku walked away and went into the kitchen and Naraku sat down in a chair and Kikyo sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome lifted up her head and looked at Bankotsu and said, "thank you for holding me." Bankotsu said, "your welcome and I will hold you anytime Kagome. Don't you know how I feel about you Kagome?" She said, "yes, but I am afraid to open my heart again." "I know you are, but can't you give me a chance Kagome?" She said, "I can, but I don't know if I can trust you. How do I know it won't be like it was before and you would break me heart?" Bankotsu said, "you don't Kagome, but if you want to learn to trust men again, you should give me a chance."

Kagome said, "ok Bankotsu maybe we can work something out, but I only want to try it out. If I think it will end bad we will just be friends." Bankotsu said, "that is fine with me Kagome, we will take it slow just like Naraku and Kikyo are." Kagome put her arms around him and hugged Bankotsu. She lifted up her head and Bankotsu brushed his lips lightly across her lips and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back and turned on the tv and they watched tv.

Kikyo and Naraku were talking and she said, "I hope she give's Bankotsu a shot." Naraku looked over and saw Kagome and Bankotsu and said, "I think she did Kikyo." She looked over and saw Bankotsu with his arm around her sister and she smiled and Kagome was very happy. Kikyo kissed Naraku and said, "why don't I fix something for lunch for all of us." Kikyo got off of Naraku's lap and got out some food and began to make some sushi for lunch. Bankotsu and Kagome left the living room and came into the kitchen and saw Kikyo cooking and they sat down next to Naraku. Kikyo finished cooking and served them food and then sat down next to Naraku and they all began to eat. Kikyo said, "Kagome thank you for giving Bankotsu a chance, he is a great guy."

Kagome said, "your welcome and I know he is a great guy, I finally realized that I have been waiting to long to be with someone else and it as been over five months and I knew it was time to get over Sesshomaru and move on." Bankotsu said, "don't worry Kagome I will not do what he did to you I will always be faithful to you and always be there for you." Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek and was very happy right now and was happy that her sister was happy as well.

The four then afterwards went out for ice cream and they ran into Ayame and Koga there and Sango and Miroku. Ayame saw them and gave Kikyo and Kagome a hug and said, "I am glad you girls are happy now, Koga wanted to kick Inuyasha's ass for what he did to Kikyo, but it seems that her sister and Naraku all ready took care of it." Koga said, "I can't believe that asshole did that any way, well I guess it runs in the family." Kagome said, "yep apparently it does Koga." Sango said, "I am so happy that you opened her heart again Kagome." Bankotsu said, "so am I but we are taking things slow." Kikyo said, "so are Naraku and I." Miroku said, "he guys after the ice cream later today why don't we all go out to dinner to celebrate?" Kikyo said, "that's a good idea that sounds like fun Miroku." Everyone else agreed and they were all going to go out to dinner later tonight.


	5. A Not So Wonderful Night

Chapter 5: A Not So Wonderful Night

Kikyo was upstairs getting ready she wasn't sure what to wear this was her first date with Naraku and she wanted to wear something special. She was looking through her closet and she decided to wear a short black silk dress, she put it on over her head and zipped it up in the back. She put on high heel black shoes and brushed her hair and pulled some of her hair back and clipped it in the back with a white butterfly clip, she put in silver hoops and three silver bracelets on her right wrist. She left her room and walked downstairs, Kagome was wearing a dress similar to her, except it was red and Sango was wearing a longer dress then them and it was white. Bankotsu, Naraku and Miroku were going to pick the girls up at their house.

The door bell rang and Kagome opened the door and Bankotsu said, "Kagome you look beautiful" and he handed her a dozen red roses. Miroku just stared at Sango and handed her roses as well. Naraku came in and saw Kikyo and thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and said, "Kikyo you look so beautiful I could just eat you up." He handed her red roses as well and Kikyo said, "thank you hunny." Naraku was wearing black pants and a long sleeve white shirt, Bankotsu was wearing white pants and a long sleeve blue shirt and Miroku was wearing black pants and a red long sleeve shirt and a black jacket. The girls put the flowers in a vase and they all left to go meet Koga and Ayame at Jack's House of Steaks.

They walked inside and saw Koga and Ayame and the hostess took them over to their table. Koga said, "I am so glad Miroku thought of this idea, it will be really nice spending time with my friends." Naraku said, "I couldn't agree more" Kikyo sat next to him and Naraku put his arm around her shoulders. The girls ordered ice tea and the guys ordered coke. Bankotsu asked, "so after dinner do you guys want to do anything else?" Miroku said, "well we could go see a movie or go get ice cream." Naraku said, "a movie sound's fun in all, but I would rather go home and hold my love in my arms all night." Kikyo looked over at Naraku so happy and kissed him on the lips and then pulled away and said, "you are so sweet." "So are you my darling," Naraku.

Kikyo and Kagome ordered a salad, Ayame and Sango ordered ribs and the guys ordered steak. Their food came out a ten minutes and they were all enjoying dinner, until Kikyo looked over and saw Sesshomaru and Kagura walk into the restaurant. They were seated close enough that Kagome and everyone else could see them. Sesshomaru looked over and saw them and stood up and walked over and said, "hey guys funny running into you here." Kagome glared at him and Kikyo said, "Sesshomaru go away nobody want's you to be over here bothering us." "Oh come on Kikyo we are friends," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo replied, "we are not friends anymore not after what you did to my sister asshole!" Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and said, "just go sit back down Sesshomaru I don't even want to talk to you." "Come on Naraku we are best friends," Sesshomaru said. "Not after what you did and plus being with that bitch!" Naraku said. Koga said, "get the hell away from us Sesshomaru, you are just as bad as your brother." Sesshomaru said, "what did my brother do this time and why isn't he here with you Kikyo?"

Naraku said, "you don't know, your sorry excuse for a brother didn't tell you want he did to Kikyo?" "No what the hell did he do?" Sesshomaru asked again. Ayame said, "he cheated on her with another girl and even told that to Kikyo's face and he only did it because Kikyo wasn't ready to take their relationship further, so he found a girl that would give what he wanted. Naraku punched him in the face and Kagome slapped him for it and Kikyo told him to get the hell out of her house." Sesshomaru looked mad and said, "that ass" Kagome said, "he is only modeling after his ass of a older brother." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru again and Kagura walked over and said, "what did you just say about my man?" Kagome said, "that he is a asshole and he will only do what he did to me top you."

Kagura said, "yeah right, you just don't know how to keep a man, I'm sure you'll loose Bankotsu." He said, "shut the hell up skank I will never hurt Kagome like that asshole did I will never break her heart and she will never loose me because I will never leave her side, like he did and word of advice watch what you say around my girl bitch!" Kagura didn't say anything and Sesshomaru said, "come on sweetie let's get out of here." They left and Koga said, "good and don't come back." Kagome was still in shock by what Bankotsu said and she said, "thank you for saying that Bankotsu." He said, "no problem no one say's those kinds of things to my girl or her family or friends while I am around." Kagome pulled his head down to her lips and Kagome kissed him long and passionately on the lips for about three minutes. Kikyo was so happy that Kagome was so happy. They finished their dinner and afterwards they all decided to get ice cream and they all went home. Kikyo was spending the night with Naraku and Sango was going to Miroku's house and Bankotsu went back to the house with Kagome. None of them would sleep together until they knew the moment was right.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out**

**Kikyo woke up and took a shower and changed into the clothes she brought over to Naraku's house. She was going to ask him if he knew anything about why Sesshomaru broke up with Kagome, she didn't even know why. Naraku woke up and took a quick shower and dressed. Kikyo was sitting on his bed and he sat down next to him and they was still water dripping down his long black hair and he didn't have a shirt on and the water was dripping down his chiseled chest. Kikyo was getting distracted and then finally Naraku slipped on a black t-shirt on and Kikyo asked, "hun I need to ask you a question?" Naraku said, "what sweetie?" "Well I was wondering do you know why Sesshomaru broke up with Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Naraku had a strange expression on his face and Kikyo said, "you know don't you and you never said a signal word to anyone." Naraku said, "yes I do know why baby, Sesshomaru cheated on Kagome with Kagura who at the time was my girlfriend and I found in bed together when I came home." **

**Kikyo was mad and yelled, "why in the hell did you never say anything Naraku!" "I couldn't tell Kagome she was all ready hurt enough and I didn't want her to get hurt more, I wanted to save her from feeling anymore pain Kikyo my love," Naraku replied back. Kikyo said, "so you didn't say anything to protect Kagome, now I know you are so sweet and to good to be true, how am I so lucky to have you?" Naraku kissed her and said, "I am the one who doesn't deserve you Kikyo. You have such a good heart and I am glad that you gave her heart to me because I will never ever hurt you." "You promise?" Kikyo asked. Naraku said, "here is my promise." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips and Kikyo kissed him back and Naraku kissed down her neck and muttered, :if we are going to fast stop me Kikyo." She said, "no I want this I love you Naraku and only you and I want you to be my first." Naraku said, "well you will be my first as well my love." **

**Kikyo was on the pill so she couldn't get pregnant so are her sisters. Naraku went back up to her lips and kissed her on the lips and Kikyo put her hands up his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. Naraku took the shirt off and Kikyo rained kisses down his chest. Naraku took off her chest and they took off the rest of their clothes and they were lying in bed together and Naraku made slow and tender love to Kikyo. She said, "Naraku that was one the most wonderful experiences in my life and was so perfect." Naraku was still holding her and kissed her on the lips and Kikyo kissed him back and snuggled closer to her. Kikyo asked, "will it always be like this?" Naraku said, "yes and better my love" he was stroking her back and Kikyo was so happy. They laid in bed together and in each others arms for another then minutes. They got out of bed and took a shower together and got dressed. **

**Kikyo and Naraku walked downstairs and Naraku went into the kitchen to make them something for lunch. Kikyo sat down at the breakfast bar and Naraku made pancakes and bacon and he gave Kikyo her food first and then put food on his plate and sat next to her. Kikyo said, "you are a good cook" Naraku said, "thank you, but not as good as you my sweet." **

**Meanwhile back at her house Kagome and Bankotsu and also eating breakfast, but they didn't finish much of it because they were kissing and weren't worried about eating. Kagome was enjoying his kisses and he said, "Kagome are we going to fast?" She said, "maybe a little, Bankotsu I want to, but,.." He said, "sweetie I will not rush, we won't do it until you are sure you are ready." She said, "thank you for understanding Bankotsu." He kissed her lips lightly and they cleaned up their dishes and went into the living room to watch tv. While they were watching tv Sango came home and Miroku was with her and they joined Bankotsu and Kagome in the living room. **

**Naraku brought Kikyo home and walked her to the door and said, "love I have to go to work but I will see you later tonight." She said, "all right my darling." Naraku kissed her goodbye, he worked in in a law firm as a intern. He got back into his car and drove to work. Kikyo opened the door and walked into the house and closed the door. She walked past the living room and saw her sisters and their boyfriend's in the living room. Kagome saw Kikyo and she was very happy and had a smile on her face. She stood up and pulled Kikyo into the kitchen and asked, "did you and Naraku?" Kikyo said, "yes and it was wonderful." Kagome hugged her and said, "I am so happy for you." Kikyo said, "I am happy for you as well sister." **

**Kagome went back into the living and Kikyo joined he sisters in the living room as well. They all talked for a while, until Bankotsu and Miroku had to go home and they left and the girls were sitting on the couch together and they talked to each other for a bit, Sango left to go to her room to do some homework and so did Kagome and Kikyo stayed downstairs and watched tv, she all ready did her homework and Naraku was coming over after he was done at work. **


	7. Short Talk

Chapter 7: Short Talk

Kikyo was sitting in the living room waiting for Naraku to come home from work and she was getting up to go to the kitchen to get a snack, when the door bell rang. She walked over to the door and saw that it was Inuyasha. She opened the door and said, "what do you want?" Inuyasha said, "Kikyo can we talk about what happened?" "Why should I talk to you? Inuyasha you broke my heart and I don't think I can ever trust you again or be friends with after what you did," Kikyo responded back.

Inuyasha said, "please Kikyo let me explain and I regret breaking up with you. Kikyo you are the only girl for me, let me prove it to you." "No Inuyasha I am with Naraku now and I am very happy and he is twice the man you are. I would like for you to leave now and don't come back." Inuyasha said, "fine I will leave, but I will back Kikyo."

Kikyo got a red apple out of the fruit basket in the kitchen and a bottle of water out of the fridge and went back into the living room and sat down to watch tv. She was flipping through the channels when she heard Naraku's car. Naraku knocked on the door and Kikyo stood up and looked threw the peep hole just incase and it was Naraku and she opened the door.

Naraku walked into the house and Kikyo kissed his lips lightly and Naraku looked at her and knew something was wrong. He asked, "darling what's wrong?" Kikyo said, "nothing really, the butthead tried to come and talk to me but I told him leave." "All right but if he ever bothers you again, you just tell me and I will come over and get rid of him myself babe," Naraku said. Kikyo responded back, "thank you hun." Naraku kissed her and they held hands and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Kikyo changed out of her clothes and into her nightgown and Naraku took off his work clothes and was just in his boxers. Kikyo laid down on the bed and Naraku laid beside her and pulled Kikyo into his arms and kissed her. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Naraku moved away from her lips and started to kiss down her neck and he left a hickey there and then his lips came back up to her's. Naraku's hand was going up her nightgown and was rubbing her leg. Kikyo kept on kissing him and started kiss down his neck and down his chest. Kikyo felt Naraku squeeze her ass and Kikyo giggled.

She said, "don't squeeze my ass babe." He said, "why? When I know for a fact you like it when I do it love." Kikyo kissed his lips again and he said, "babe if you don't want to go any further, then I suggest we stop." Kikyo said, "I want to go further hunny." Naraku smiled and kissed her on the lips long and hard and Naraku took off her nightgown and Kikyo took off his boxers and Naraku made love to her.

Kagome was trying to sleep but she heard her sister and Naraku and yelled, "will you to keep it down!" Kikyo and Naraku go quieter and Sango yelled, "thank you, some of us are trying to sleep." Kikyo and Naraku stopped about after two hours and went to bed.


	8. Sick Male and a Great Breakfast

**Chapter 8: Sick Male and a Great Breakfast **

Kikyo opened her eyes and saw that Naraku was asleep. His arms around her waist were tight and when she tried to move, she felt them tighten. Naraku opened his eyes and asked, "Going some where my sweet?" Kikyo said, "I just want to get up and get dressed and eat something for breakfast babe." "All right, but you know Kikyo I could be your breakfast?" Naraku said with one eyebrow arched and a mischievous look on his face.

Kikyo picked up a pillow and hit him in the face with it and said, "You are so disgusting Naraku." He said, "I know but you love it when I talk dirty don't you baby?" Kikyo looked at him and said, "Sometimes I do, but not right now, so can you please let me go?" Naraku moved his arms and allowed Kikyo to get out of bed.

Kikyo took off her nightgown and placed it on the bed and she put on clean undergarments and blue jeans and a long purple shirt. She brushed her long hair and left it down and put on some makeup and said, "I'm going downstairs now babe, you can stay up here as long as you want too." Kikyo left the room and walked downstairs and got out two pans and started preparing breakfast. Kikyo was making blueberry pancakes, scrabbled eggs, bacon. AS she was cooking, she saw Naraku, Kagome and Sango walk downstairs and sit at the breakfast bar, waiting for breakfast to be done.

After it was done Kikyo prepared everyone's plate and prepared her own plate and sat next to Naraku. Kagome said, "Sis this is so good." Sango nodded in agreement and Naraku just sat there eating and he then preceded to rub his hand over Kikyo's left leg. Kikyo smacked his hand whispered, "Knock it off Naraku." He pulled his hand away and stopped and continued eating. After breakfast the girls did the dishes and Naraku put them away, Kagome then left to go see Bankotsu and Sango left to go see Sango, so now Kikyo and Naraku had the house all to themselves.

**I know this is a very short chapter guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school work. **

**I will try and update again soon and the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for all you great reviews.  
**


	9. The Unthinkable

Chapter 9: The Unthinkable

A few weeks have gone by and no one as seen Inuyasha in a while. Kikyo is at the park in her neighborhood, for her morning jog. As she is running she runs into Inuyasha. Kikyo stops and ask, "Inuyasha want are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone." Inuyasha looked at her with a evil grin on his face and said, "You are going to give me what you gave Naraku, right now!"

Kikyo said, "No I am not I love Naraku and now if you'll excuse me I would like to go home." "Your not going any where Kikyo until you give me what I want," Inuyasha said wickedly. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and forced her to the ground and tore off her shirt, Kikyo was trying to scream, but Inuyasha had is hand over her mouth, so she couldn't. He took the rest of her clothes off and then proceded to take off his own and Inuyasha forced himself on Kikyo and raped her. Kikyo passed out afterwards and Inuyasha got dressed and walked away.

Kikyo woked up later and had a bruises on her shoulder, face, legs and she was cold, scared, and alone. It just started to rain and she couldn't move and was to terrified to move. Her clothes were gone and she didn't know what to do. Then she heard voices and saw Koga and Ayame. They walked by and saw Kikyo and Ayame ran over to her and asked, "What happened Kikyo?" She didn't say anything and Ayame could tell by the look in her eyes that something bad happened to her.

Koga took off his jacket and handed it to Ayame, who put it on Kikyo. Koga and Ayame both helped Kikyo stand up and took her to their car. Ayame sat in back with Kikyo, who now had her head on her shoulder and was crying and Ayame had a comforting arm around her and a concerned and worried look on her face.

They got back to her house in about ten minutes and Ayame and Koga helped her into the house. Naraku, Bankotsu, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were all in the house because Kikyo never came back from her walk and they were all waiting for her to come back. Naraku heard a car door shut and stood up and ran over to the door and opened it. He saw Ayame and Koga holding on to Kikyo, who had a sad, scared, look on her face and she looked like she was about to pass out. They brought her in and Kikyo went straight to Naraku.

Kikyo's legs were about to give out and Naraku picked her up and cradled Kikyo against his chest. Kagome saw her sister and had a feeliung of what happened to her sister and she was starting to get angry and pissed off right now. She walked over to Naraku and she put comforting hand on Kikyo's shoulder and said, "Sister it will be ok, Naraku take her upstairs to her room and put her in bed." Naraku nodded and walked down the hallway and up the stairs. He opened Kikyo's bedroom door and sat her on the bed and took off Koga's jacket and placed it on the bed.

He picked up her long, white, silk nightgown and put it on her. He liad her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and said, "Rest now my love." He kissed her forehead and picked up Koga's jacket and left her bedroom and walked downstairs. He said, "Thank you Koga and Ayame for bringing her home. Here's your coat Koga, thank's again." Koga said, "No problem man, we are good friends and Kikyo is very important to you, so that means she is important to Aymae and me as well." Kagome said, "I am going upstairs to sit by her bed guys."

Kagome walked upstairs and opened her sister's door and walked in and sat on her bed beside her. Kagome held her hand in her's. Kikyo started to dream about what Inuyasha did to her and started to scream in her sleep. Naraku heard her and ran upstairs and opened her door and ran into the room. Kikyo opened her eyes and saw Naraku, who was kneeling by her bed holding her other hand. Naraku asked, "Darling what happened to you?" Kikyo said trembling, "Inuya…sha…he…hurt me…Naraku,….he…rap…me…he…forced…himself..on…me."

Kikyo felt tears falling down her cheeks and Naraku wiped them away and Naraku was pissed off right now and said, "Don't worry love, I will taker care of him soon." Kagome asked, "Naraku calm down." "Calm down, calm down, how in the hell can you tell me to calm down Kagome. When that fucking asshole hurt the love of my life, I will not be calm until I beat the living shit out of him and beat him to a bloody pulp!" Kagome said, "Ok, but Naraku I know you are pissed off, but it won't solve anything. Bankotsu is going to call the police and they will take care of Inuyasha."

Naraku said, "Fine, but just keep him away from me because he is a dead man, if he come's near Kikyo again." Kikyo said, "Darling there is something I have been meaning to tell you." Naraku looked at Kikyo and moved a piece of her hair out of her face. He said, "What sweetie?" "Naraku I hope I am going to be ok hunny because I am pregnant," Kikyo replied back. Naraku said, "Your what?" Kagome said, "Naraku she said she is pregnant and hopes that the baby is ok." Naraku yelled, "First he hurts Kikyo, now he might have hurt our child, he is really dead now!"

Kikyo grabbed his hand, "Naraku I know you are pissed, but if you go find Inuyasha and beat up. You will just end up in jail too, for bveating him up and I don't want our child to grow up without a father." Naraku kissed her lips lightly and said, "Ok I will stay here for you love, because Kikyo you are the most important woman to me in the whole world, and I never want to loose you or be apart from you ever." Kagome stood up and left and Naraku was now lying beside Kikyo and is holding her in his arms and stroking her back. Kikyo is sleeping, but Naraku can hear her crying. He just hoping that everything turns out ok in the end.


	10. Kikyo's Pain and The Search for Inuyasha

**Chapter 10: Kikyo's Pain **

**And The Search for Inuyasha**

**The police are still looking for Inuyasha, they came by earlier and got Kikyo's statement so they can arrest him. Kikyo is in the shower and Naraku is waiting for her in the bedroom. She comes out and walk's into the bedroom and Naraku is sitting on the bed. Kikyo put's on clean undergarments, white socks, blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt with small yellow flowers on it. She walks over towards the bed and sits down. Naraku picked up her brush from the nightstand and started to brush her long black hair. **

**Kikyo asked, "Baby what are we going to do if they don't find him?" Naraku said, "They'll find him baby don't worry." Naraku put her brush down and Kikyo turned around and Naraku pulled her close to him. Naraku kissed her on the lips and Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. **

**Naraku and Kikyo left her room and walked downstairs. Bankotsu was making breakfast for everyone and Kagome and Sango were happy when they saw their sister walking downstairs. Naraku pulled out Kikyo's chair and she sat down and he sat next to her. Kagome and Sango fixed a plate of food for Kikyo and Naraku and sat down on the table in front of them. Kikyo started to eat her food, but Naraku saw her hand shaking. Kikyo dropped her fork. Kikyo put her hands on her face and put her head down and started to cry. **

**Her tears were cascading down her face and Naraku put his arm around her and Kagome and Sango were both standing by her side comforting her. Bankotsu said, "Her baby do you want me to use Banryu on Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "I would love for you love, but I don't want you in jail either incase you kill Inuyasha." Bankotsu whispered, "Damn" **

**Miroku said, "Man I agree with you, every man in this room wants to kill him or hurt him including me. I love Kikyo and Kagome like they were my own sisters, so I am just as pissed as you are Bankotsu." Kikyo stopped crying and lifted up her head and she moved closer to Naraku who pulled her onto his lap. Kikyo laid her head on his should and Naraku wrapped his arms around her. Sango said, "Sis they will find him don't worry." Kagome said, "I agree just think positive Kikyo he will be found." Kikyo didn't know what to do, she just hoped the police found Inuyasha, so he would finally be gone from her life forever.**


	11. The Tears of Sesshomaru

Chapter 11: The Tears Of Sesshomaru

After a few weeks, Inuyasha was found and put in jail. Kikyo final started to take her morning jogs again. Naraku told her to be careful, but Kikyo knew she would be fine.

Kikyo was jogging through the park and saw Sesshomaru sitting on a bench, with his head down. Kikyo knew she should just run straight past him, but she doesn't. Kikyo moved closer to him and heard him crying. Kikyo said, "Oh my God, Sesshomaru you are crying!" Sesshomaru lifted his head to see a bewildered Kikyo staring at him. He ran his hand across his face and wiped away his tears. Kikyo sat down next to him and asked, "So why are you out here all by yourself?" Sesshomaru said, "I have no one, and after all the things I did, I don't deserve anyone."

"Did Kagura break up with you?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head yes. He asked, "Why are you talking to me? I thought you were pissed at me like everyone else is?" Kikyo responded back, "Oh I still am, I was just wondering why you were crying, which you never do." "I am just feel like shit after what IU did to your sister," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo said, "I am glad that you finally realized what you did was wrong,. But I can't forgive you yet and neither will Kagome. Now I have top go before Naraku gets worried." Kikyo stood up , but Sesshomaru grabs her hand and said, "Thanks for talking to me,." Kikyo smiled at him and said, "Your welcome." He let go of her hand and Kikyo walked home.

When Kikyo go back home, Naraku was in the living room watching tv. Kikyo walked past the living room and upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door, walked into her room, and then closed the door. Kikyo then proceeded to her bathroom and she opened the door and turned the light on. She walked over to her bathtub, which was big enough for two people. She turned one the faucet and the tub began to fill up with water. Kikyo put lavender bath beads into the tub and the began to take off her clothes. Kikyo stepped into the tub and turned off the faucet. She laid back in the tub and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

When Kikyo opened her eyes she saw that her boyfriend was in the tub with her. Kikyo said, "Naraku why are you,…" Before she could finish her sentence Kikyo was pulled into Naraku's arms. Who lowered his head down and captured his lips with hers. Kikyo kissed him back and after their kiss, Naraku began to kiss her neck.

He kissed her neck for about two minutes and left a hickey there. Kikyo asked, "Do we really have to do this now? I'm tired baby." "You are never tired of me sweetie and you can never say no, you just can't resist my charms or me," Naraku said. "I know I can't, if you weren't so damn sexy and didn't have a fine ass body, I would be able to resist you," Kikyo responded back. She heard Naraku chuckle and he had a mischievous grin on his face. His lips came down on hers hard and Kikyo opened her mouth for him and kissed him back in the same fiery passion he kissed her. Kikyo didn't come out of the bathroom for about three hours.

Afterwards Kikyo and Naraku are lying on her bed clothed and Naraku is just lying there staring at her. Kikyo was rubbing her stomach and couldn't wait until the baby was born. She looked over and saw Naraku staring at her. She asked, " Babe why are you staring at me?" Naraku said, "Can't am man look at his beautiful, sweet and sexy as hell girlfriend, and the future mother of my child?" "Yes you can as long as you give me a kiss," Kikyo responded back. Naraku said, "I can certainly do that." Kikyo moved closer to him and Naraku kissed her on the lips. They just stayed in her bed and Naraku just held her.


	12. Naraku Acting Mysterious

Chapter 12: Naraku Acting Mysterious

A few weeks have gone by and Kikyo as noticed her boyfriend as been acting strange, and gone from the house a few times and not telling her where he was going and he as been spending a lot of time with her sisters, for some odd reason, but Kikyo would soon find out why Naraku as been acting strange.

Kikyo is upstairs getting ready for her and Naraku's one year anniversary. She isn't sure what to wear, so she is looking through her closet. She finally decides on a medium length white dress, she puts on white high heeled shoes, she puts in gold hoops and a gold choker around her neck. She brushes her hair and braids it and puts a silver butterfly clip on the top of the braid. She puts on her makeup and leaves her bedroom.

Kikyo gets to the bottom of the stairs and sees Naraku waiting for her. He is wearing black pants, a long sleeve red silk shirt, a black jacket, and black dress shoes. His long black hair is pulled back into a ponytail. He as a dozen red roses in his hands and chocolate.

Kikyo walks over to him and kisses his cheek and said, "Thank you for the flowers and chocolate." Kikyo put the roses in a vase and the chocolate on the counter and put a note on it that said, _"No one better touch my chocolate or you are all in deep trouble!, Kikyo."_ She took Naraku's arm and they walked outside and Naraku opened the car door for Kikyo and she got in and sat down. Naraku closed her door and walked around to the other side of the car.

Naraku is taking Kikyo to, The Rose Garden a very romantic restaurant, which was perfect for tonight's date. Naraku and Kikyo walked inside hand in hand and the hostess took them to their table. Kikyo noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the restaurant and asked, "Naraku why isn't there anyone else in here?"

Naraku said, "Well I bought out the whole restaurant for tonight, so it could just be you and me." Kikyo smiled and said, "That is so sweet Naraku, and expensive, how did you afford to do that?" "Well my dad helped me pay for some of it," Naraku said. Kikyo said, "Well that was nice of him" "Well he knows how special you are to me my love," Naraku responded back.

Kikyo ordered water and Naraku had a coke, they wanted wine, but since Kikyo was pregnant they couldn't have any. Kikyo ordered a salad for dinner and Naraku ordered a medium rare steak for dinner. As they were eating Naraku asked, "So how was your day my sweet?" Kikyo said, "Ok, how about you?" Naraku said, "Good, and by the nights out I am going to improve your night." Kikyo smiled and said, "Ok Naraku I can't take it anymore, why have you been sneaking around lately? Is there another girl? Why have you been spending all your time with my sisters?"

Naraku said, "Baby there is no other girl, I have been spending time with your sisters because I was asking them their opinion about something and how I should ask you a certain question." Kikyo said, "Ok, but why didn't you tell me anything about this?" Naraku said, "Love, because it's a surprise, and I am about to ask you something right now, which I have been meaning to ask you." Kikyo saw Naraku get out of his chair and kneel beside her chair and ask, "Kikyo will you marry me?"

**Will Kikyo say yes, to Naraku's marriage proposal or say no, you have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**What do you guys think, should Kikyo accept the proposal even though her and Naraku haven't been dating that long, or should they wait a little bit longer to get married?  
**


	13. Kikyo's Answer

Chapter 13: Kikyo's Answer

Kikyo looked at the ring in Naraku's hand, it was a golden banded ring, with a single diamond. Naraku said, "Are you going to say anything love?" Kikyo was still in shock of him proposing to her. She said, "Naraku I don't know what to say?" Naraku said, "I would love for you to say yes sweetie, Kikyo I love more then anything or anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and be by your side always, so please say yes my love." Kikyo said, "Yes, Naraku I will marry you"

Naraku stood up and put the ring on Kikyo's ring finger on her left hand. Naraku kissed Kikyo on her lips and said, "We will be so happy together my love." Kikyo said, "Well Naraku we have to wait to get married until were done with school, if that is all right with you?" "That is fine with me my dear, as long as I am the only one you love and want in your life and the only one to bless you with children, which I have all ready done." Kikyo said, "Yes to all of the above you just said Naraku, I love you and only you." Naraku wiped away a few tears trailing down Kikyo's cheek. He kissed her again and paid for the bill and left the restaurant and headed for home.

When they got home, as soon as they came in Kikyo saw her sisters and Bankotsu and Miroku waiting for them. Kagome said, "Sis did you say yes?" Kikyo said, "Yes I did sister" Kagome and Sango walked over to her and gave her a big hug and looked at the ring. Sango said, "It's a beautiful ring sis"

Naraku walked over the guys while the girls talked. Bankotsu said, "So Naraku you finally proposed to Kikyo, I thought you were going to do it earlier?" Miroku said, "Bankotsu, you know he was probably just nervous, he probably thought Kikyo would say no." Naraku said, "I no I did not, I just knew Kikyo would say yes, who could say no to me?" Kikyo said, "Baby I could say no to you any day and I could've tonight, but I decided I love you to damn much to let you get away."

Naraku stuck his tongue out at Bankotsu and Miroku and said, "See I told she would never had said no." Bankotsu said, "No, Kikyo just said she could've said no, damn Naraku don't you listen." Miroku said, "Yea man, are you going deaf all ready?" Naraku saw that Bankotsu and Miroku both had huge smirks on their faces.

Kikyo said, "Naraku don't you dare hurt them, control yourself, you know they are just teasing you darling." Naraku said, "Fine, I will behave for you" Bankotsu said, "Do you always do what Kikyo want's you to do?" Kagome said, "Bankotsu shut up and knock it off, before I come over there!" Bankotsu didn't say anything and Kikyo walked over towards Naraku and whispered something in his ear and he followed her upstairs to her room. Bankotsu and Kagome went home and Sango and Miroku went upstairs to her room and went to bed.


	14. Kagome's Secret

Chapter 14: Kagome's Secret

Two months have gone by and Kikyo as moved in with Naraku. Kikyo as started to notice that her pants don't fit as well as they used to, because of her baby. Naraku is in the shower, and Kikyo is desperately trying to find a pair of pants that will fit. She finally find a pair of low cut light blue colored jean and puts them on. She then puts on a purple t-shirt, white socks, and a pair of white sneakers. Kikyo brushes her long black hair and leaves it down and puts, on light purple eye shadow, black mascara, and light pink lipstick. She puts in silver hoops and her engagement ring on her finger.

Naraku just got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, to get dressed. He walk's over to his closet and get's out a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He put on his clothes, black socks, and pair of black sneakers and combs his hair and pulls it back into a ponytail. Naraku walks over towards the bed and sits down next to Kikyo. He said, "Good morning baby" Kikyo said, "Good morning hunny." Kikyo kissed his cheek and said, "Well baby, I am going to downstairs and cook breakfast."

Naraku said, "No sweetie I will cook breakfast, so you can take it easy, for yourself and our baby." Kikyo said, "Thank you hun, you are so sweet." They stood up and walked downstairs hand in hand. Kikyo sat at the breakfast bar, while Naraku started to prepare breakfast. He was making pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. As he was cooking, the door bell rang, so Kikyo stood up and walked over to the front door and opened the door. It was Bankotsu and Kagome, Kikyo let them in and they followed her into the kitchen. Naraku put food on four plates and put them on the breakfast bar and they all sat down to eat.

As they were eating Kagome asked, "Kikyo after breakfast, can we talk upstairs?" Kikyo said, "Sure sis" They continued to eat and the girls left the kitchen and walked upstairs to Kikyo's bedroom. Kagome walked in and sat down on the bed and Kikyo closed the door, and walked over towards the bed and sat down next to her sister. Kikyo asked, "So sis what do you want to talk about?" Kagome said, "Something that happened to me four years ago." "Is it something bad sis? Because I have a feeling that it is," Kikyo said. "It is something bad sis, and you cannot tell Naraku or Bankotsu," Kagome said. "Ok I promise, but you know you will have to eventually tell Bankotsu," Kikyo replied back.

Meanwhile downstairs the guys are talking. Naraku ask, "Bankotsu have you noticed that Kagome as been acting a little weird lately?" Bankotsu said, "Yea I have noticed and I asked her earlier today, what was troubling her and she said everything was fine, but I am worried because she is talking to Kikyo about something and I just hope it is nothing bad or that something is wrong with her." Naraku said, "Well buddy, I am sure if it was really something bad, Kagome would've told you." Bankotsu said, "Your probably right bud, Kagome would've told me if it was something bad, so why don't we clean up these dishes and go watch some tv, until the girls come back downstairs." Naraku said, "All right" so the guys washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and started it, and went into the living, to watch some tv.

Kikyo said, "Sis why in the hell didn't you tell me this before?" Kagome said, "Well I was afraid to tell anyone, he said that he would hurt me, if I told anyone." Kikyo said, "I would never think of you scared of Inuyasha sis." "Well after what he did to me, I didn't think I could trust anyone anymore, until Sesshomaru and I started dating, and that ended bad as well. It seems know matter who I date I end up getting hurt, but I think this time with Bankotsu, it's different. He understands me, and he cares about me so much, and I know that he will never hurt me sis. Sesshomaru doesn't know either, so sis promise me you won't say anything," Kagome replied back. Kikyo said, "How long do you expect to keep this secret that, Inuyasha raped you and that the child you had is either his or Sesshomaru's?" Outside the door Naraku said, "What?"

Naraku opened the door and Kagome and Kikyo both stared at him and Kagome asked, "How much of this did you hear Naraku?" He said, "The last thing that Kikyo said." Kagome said, "Please don't tell Bankotsu or anyone else Naraku." "I won't say a word, but if you knew what Inuyasha was capable of, why did you let Kikyo go out with him?" Naraku said. Kagome said, "Well I told her not to, but I really didn't give her a good reason, I just told her to stay away from him and not go out with him. I knew that it would end bad, because I knew that Kikyo had a thing for you and that she loved you."

Kikyo said, "She was right, and you know sis, you should tell Bankotsu. He as a right to know, and I know what Sesshomaru did was wrong, but he deserves to know as well if the child is his." Kagome said, "I know that sis, but I promise you that I will tell both of them, when the I am ready and when the time is right." Kikyo said, "That is fine with me sis, what about you Naraku?" He said, "It's fine with me as well Kagome." Naraku just had a feeling that Bankotsu would find out sooner from someone, before Kagome has the chance to tell him herself.


	15. Bankotsu Hears The Secret

Chapter 15: Bankotsu Hears

The Secret

A few weeks have gone by and Kagome as aloud Kikyo tell Sango what happened. She as promised not to say a word, not even to Miroku, who they all know cannot keep a secret no matter what. One day though Sango lets it slip out and Miroku finds out and he promises not to say word and Sango believes him. Kagome is upset with her, because she knows Miroku, and that he will probably say something to Bankotsu or either Sesshomaru, and then all hell will break loose, if either of them find out.

Miroku is over at Koga's house and Bankotsu and Naraku are there as well. They are all talking and playing on Koga's PS3, they are playing Madden 09 Football. Koga said, "So Miroku, are you going to ever pop the question to Sango, because Ayame told me that Sango wishes that you would." Miroku said, "Well Koga, I will ask her when I know the time is right, and I am not going to tell you when I am going to do it." Bankotsu said, "Miroku will you watch what you are doing, you just threw the football and, Koga's team intercepted the ball. Miroku said, "Damn, and Naraku just got a touch down." Naraku said, "Hell yes, take that Miroku!" Miroku said, "Shut the hell up Naraku!" Miroku then threw a pillow at Naraku and it hit him in the face. The rest of the game was silent.

Mean while at the Naraku's house, Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are talking. Ayame said, "So Kikyo what do you plan on calling the baby?" Kikyo said, "Well if it is a girl, we are going to call her Tomiko and if it's a boy Eiji." Sango said, "Those are good names sis, did you come up with them or did Naraku?" "Actually Naraku did," Kikyo answered back.

Kagome said, "Wow I would never expect that of Naraku." Ayame asked, "So Kikyo when do you two plan on having the wedding?" Kikyo said, "Sometime in the summer, after we are out of school." Sango said, "So Kagome when are you going to tell them?" Ayame said, "Because I think Bankotsu is getting suspicious, he thinks something is wrong with you." Kagome said, "I just don't think the time is right yet Ayame and Sango." The girls continued to talk, until they got hungry and they went to Olive Garden for lunch.

The guys are eating some snacks and drinking coke, and Bankotsu ask, "So do any of guys, know what is wrong with Kagome, I think she is hiding something from me?" Naraku said, "No I haven't noticed anything, I don't think she is hiding anything from you bud." Koga stared at Miroku, who was about to open is mouth and Koga kicked him in the leg. Miroku said, "Ow what was that for Koga?" He mouthed when Bankotsu wasn't looking, "Shut up, don't say a word." Bankotsu said, "I have a feeling you guys know something that you are not telling me, and if it concerns Kagome, I sure as hell need to know!"

Miroku said, "Nope can't say anything, promised my girl I wouldn't." Bankotsu said, "Miroku, god damn't tell me, if it concerns Kagome it concerns me, I love her and if this is hurting her I need to know right now!" Miroku said, "Guys I am sorry he deserves to know, Bankotsu four years ago Inuyasha raped Kagome, and she had a baby and she doesn't know yet if the father is Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's." Bankotsu said, "What the hell! That fucking bastard did that to Kagome, I am going to fucking kill his ass!"

Naraku said, "Do you see why Kagome didn't want you to tell him." Bankotsu said, "Don't play innocent Naraku, I know you knew as well and you too Koga, and I am sure so did, Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame. Now if you guys would excuse me, I have to go to your house Naraku and talk to my girlfriend." Bankotsu stood up and left the house and drove over to Naraku's house.

The girls were sitting in the living room, when the front door was opened and slammed shut. They looked over and saw Bankotsu, who walked over to them and grabbed Kagome and took her hand and took her upstairs to the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut. Kagome sat down on the bed, and Bankotsu walked over towards the bed and stood in front of her, with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome asked, "What's wrong Bankotsu?" He said, "You should know ow what is wrong sweetie." "Oh, that secret I didn't tell you,"

Kagome said. "Yea that secret, Kagome why didn't you tell me?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome said, "Well it was a very hard thing to get off my chest and I have trying to hold in and fight it by myself, but it didn't work so I told Kikyo." "But baby I understand you had to tell Kikyo, I don't blame you for that, but you should've told me sweetie and you wouldn't be going through this alone," Bankotsu said. Kagome felt tears dripping down her cheeks and said, "Bankotsu I am so sorry, for telling you, I just couldn't tell you, I didn't know what to do." Bankotsu stood Kagome up and pulled her into his arms and held her.

Kagome cried into his chest. Bankotsu lifted up her head and wiped away her tears and said, "Baby don't cry anymore, it's all right" he kissed her lips lightly. They just stayed like that for aobut five more minutes. Kagome was worried, because Bankotsu knew now, and she knew that he would do something to Inuaysha and that it wouldn't end pretty.


	16. Kagome Talk's To Sesshomaru

Chapter 16: Kagome Talks To Sesshomaru

Weeks and weeks have gone by and Kagome still hasen't talked to Sesshomaru, about what happened. Kikyo is getting a little impatient and soon is going to get her sister to talk to Sesshomaru sooner then later.

Kikyo and Naraku are over at Bankotsu's house and Kikyo is talking to Kagome. Kikyo said, "Sister you have to tell, because if you don't I will." Kagome said, "You promised you wouldn't say a word to anyone sis?" "Well I am going to break that promise because her deserves to know the god damn truth and you damn well know that you should tell him sister!" Kikyo replied back, with a bit of frustration evident in her voice. Kagome yelled, "I will talk to him whenever I damn well please Kikyo!" Kikyo said, "No you are going to talk to him right now sis."

Kikyo stood up and opened the door and let in Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him with a glare that would scare a grown man and make him piss his pants. Sesshomaru said, "Thank you Kikyo for letting me come over" Kagome said, "Sis how could you?" Kikyo said, "It was all my idea, Bankotsu and Naraku told me it was time to get off you lazy butt, and talk to him about it." Kagome said, "I don't want to talk to him." Kikyo said, "Fine then I will tell him myself, come on Sesshomaru come with me won't you please." Kagome said, "Fine I will talk to him, but Kikyo you have to be near by, incase he get's out of hand when I tell him, you know what kind of temper he as." Kikyo said, "Fine I will sit in the kitchen sister." Kagome said, "Thank you Kikyo." Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and asked, "So what is up Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "I know you will not take this well at all, but here goes nothing." All Kikyo hears is, "That bastard I will fucking kill him, for what he did to you and Kikyo, and now also I might have child? Kagome why in the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" Kagome said, "Well why in the hell didn't you tell me what the hell he was like, why did you leave out the things he could do, and that he was a complete utter asshole Sesshomaru?" "I didn't know what my brother was like, until now, but you should've told me, and what happened to your sister would've happened, don't you feel guilty at all about what happened to her, or all that you care about is yourself?" Sesshomaru responded back.

Kagome said, "Of course I cared about what happened to Kikyo, she is my sister, and I love her for crying out loud Sesshomaru!" "Well if you really loved her, you would've reported Inuyasha, and he would've been put away and Kikyo would've gone thought the same thing as you," Sesshomaru said. "I know that Sesshomaru I regret not say anything, because my sister did not deserve to go through the same thing as me, I am sorry." Sesshomaru saw tears cascading down Kagome's cheeks, and he reached out his hand to wipe away her tears and she let him. Kikyo came into the room and Kagome walked over to her. Kikyo held her sister in her arms and stroked her back. Kagome said, "I am so sorry Kikyo, if I would've said something, none of that shit would've happened to you." Kikyo said, "Kagome, don't blame yourself, it's his fault not yours. Kagome you were scared, that's why you didn't say anything, and you did try to warn me about Inuyasha, but I didn't listen."

Kagome said, "I know sis, but I still should've said something, I am so sorry." Kikyo started feeling tears dripping down her cheeks as well. Bankotsu and Naraku came into the room because they heard crying. Kikyo let go of Kagome and let her go to Bankotsu, who held her in his arms and stroked her back. Naraku held Kikyo and said, "Thank you for coming by Sesshomaru, just don't do something stupid all right." Sesshomaru said, "Fine, but I just have a few words to say to that brother of mine, I will be back later to check on Kagome." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, out of the house, and got into his car, and drove to the jail.

Sesshomaru got there in about ten minutes, and got out his car and walked inside. The police officer at the front desk said, "How can I help you sir?" Sesshomaru said, "I'm and here to see Inuyasha, I am his brother." "One moment sir, I will be back in a few minutes," the man replied back. Sesshomaru sat down, and in three minutes the man came back and said, "If you will follow the officer, he will take you to your brother's cell." Sesshomaru said, "Thank you sir" Sesshomaru followed the office and was led down a hallway and into the area where his brother was. The officer stayed outside the door of the hallway.

Inuyasha saw his brother and stood up. Sesshomaru said, "Be glad there are bars in between you and me, or I would kill you where you stand little brother." Inuyasha said, "So, I'm guessing Kagome told you what I did?" "Yes and as you can see I want to rip you apart because of what you did," Sesshomaru replied back. "So you would kill your own brother, over to skanks?" Inuyasha said. "Don't you dare fucking call Kagome or Kikyo skanks, asshole. Kikyo is like a sister to me and I love her like a sister and I love Kagome!"

Sesshomaru said, who's eyes were starting to turn red. Inuyasha said, "You can't kill, then where will you be, right where I am standing, and you will never see Kagome or your daughter again." Sesshomaru eyes turned back to his normal eye color and asked, "How in the hell do you no about the child, and how in the hell do you know she is mine?" Inuyasha said, "Kagome didn't tell you, when I was dating Kikyo, she got a paternity test done and found out the child was your's. She was going to tell you, but not after what you did to her that day at school."

"Don't you dare talk about that day, that dumbest mistake I ever made, and don't act all innocent you hurt her too," Sesshomaru said. "Well at least I didn't try to kill her, like you did. Sesshomaru how can you live with that fact you almost killed the girl you love, I may be a lot of things, but I would never kill someone I love," Inuyasha replied back, with a huge smirk on his face. Sesshomaru reached through the bars and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and said, "You better hope you never get out of here little brother, or I will kill you with my bare hands!" Sesshomaru let me go and walked down the hallway and the police officer opened the door. Sesshomaru said, "Thank you for letting me see and you have a wonderful day." Sesshomaru left the jail, got into his car, and drove home.

Kikyo and Naraku left Bankotsu's house and went home. They were in the living room watching tv, and Kikyo asked, "Naraku I am very worried, I'm afraid Sesshomaru will hurt his brother or do worse. I know what Inuyasha did was wrong, but does that really mean that he should be killed?" Naraku turned off the tv and asked, "Kikyo why in the hell do you care about him, when you your self said he needed to be punished?" "I know, but that still doesn't mean he deserves to die Naraku, nobody deserves to die, no matter their crime," Kikyo responded back.

Naraku said, "Oh my god Kikyo, don't you remember what he did to you? He forced himself on you, and he hurt you, and he almost killed our child" "Yes I do remember that Naraku, I know what he did was wrong and also what he did Kagome was wrong as well, I just don't think he should die, him being in jail for the rest of his life is punishment enough, and he will get his due in the end," Kikyo said. "Kikyo, my dearest I love you, but you don't understand,.." Naraku said.

Kikyo yelled, "No Naraku you don't understand, you just what him dead for your own god damn reasons, because he hurt me, and also because of me dating him. You always had a bad temper, and it seems like you are addicted to hurting people or killing someone, and violence. I don't want to bring up a child around that kind of atmosphere!" Naraku said, "I know why you are doing this? You still love that asshole don't you?" Kikyo said, "How in the hell can you say that Naraku, I don't love him anymore, I love you, but maybe I made another mistake, maybe that was agreeing to marry you, because if you can't trust me, or that you don't think I love you, then we don't have a very good relationship Naraku at all!" Kikyo stood up and ran out of the room and upstairs to their room and slammed the door shut. Naraku threw the remote and the tv, stood up, and left the house. Kikyo heard the front door slam shut, and she knew Naraku took off.


	17. Kikyo Searches For Naraku

Chapter 17: Kikyo Searches For Naraku

Kikyo fell asleep upstairs and looked at the clock and it was almost nine, so she decided she would go look for Naraku, and she had a pretty good idea where he would be. Kikyo drove around town, until she got to the park where her Naraku met for the very first time.

She walked around for a bit, until she found him sitting on the bench where they ran into each other. Kikyo walked up to him and saw tears falling down his cheek and onto the cement. Kikyo reached out and lifted up his head, and looked into his eyes. Naraku looked into her's and Kikyo wiped away his tears. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him and Naraku laid his head against his chest.

Naraku said barely, "Kikyo,…I'm,..so sorry,…my love…I do,…trust…you with all my heart…I was just…so…mad…I didn't think about what I said….I should know you love me, because…you are with me not him." Kikyo said, "Naraku I'm sorry as well and thank you for apologizing, but do you still he deserves for then he got?" Naraku said, "Of course I do, but you are right also know one deserves to die not matter their crime, or what their like, but I am positive Sesshomaru and Bankotsu don't feel the same way as you do Kikyo."

Naraku lifted up his head and saw that Kikyo was crying and he wiped away her tears. He said, "Don't cry my love, you have nothing to be sad about, so please don't cry, because you know it breaks my heart when you do." Naraku stood up and pulled Kikyo into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Kikyo was still crying and cried into his chest and Naraku said, "Love, why don't we go home now, so you can rest?" Kikyo said, "All right" they left the park and go into his car and Naraku drove home.

When they got home, they saw that there was a message on the machine. Kikyo played it, "Kikyo, I don't why she did it, but Kaguera bailed Inuyasha out of jail. She must have been the girl he was fooling around with him. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru just found out and they are going after him, I all ready told Sango, Miroku, Koa and Ayame and we are going after them to try and stop them, but I am afraid we might possibly to late, I got to go, please come as well." Naraku said, "Those two will kill him, you know they will Kikyo, we have to stop them." Kikyo and Naraku ran outside and Kikyo locked the front door, they got into his car and drove down the street, and Naraku was going very fast, he knew they would be at Kagura's house.


	18. The Past Can Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 18: The Past Can Never

Be Forgotten

Naraku and Kikyo arrived at Kagura's house, and he parked the car on the side of the sidewalk. They both got out of the car, and closed their door, and walked up to the front door. It was open and they walked inside. They walked into the den and found Sango and Miroku on the floor. Kikyo walked over to her sister and keeled down beside her body, and sent a healing wave through her body. She then stood up and did the same thing too Miroku. Kikyo looked over and saw that Sango opened her eyes.

Kikyo walked over to her and helped her up, and Naraku helped Miroku up. Kikyo said, "I'm so glad you guys are better now, but where are the others?" Sango said, "Outside in the woods" Naraku said, "You guys stay here, and that includes you also Kikyo, I will go help Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, and Kagome." Kikyo said, "Why do I have to stay here?" Naraku said, "Love, I want you to stay here because of the baby, I don't want either of you to get hurt, all right, so please stay here with your sister, and Miroku?" Kikyo said, "No, Naraku I know you are worried about me and our baby, but I have every right to fight by your side, if I want too." Naraku was about to say something, until he saw look on Kikyo's face, and he knew it pointless to argue with her. He said, "All right you can come, but Miroku and Sango you two stay here and get some rest, and call the police all right." Miroku said, "All right Naraku, you two go ahead."

Naraku and Kikyo left the den and walked down the hallway, to the back door, and opened the door and walked outside. They started walking around, until Kikyo felt a prescience, and pulled out a arrow, and shot it towards the woods. Naraku looked where it hit, and it hit right where Kagura's head just was. Kikyo said, "Naraku you, go find my sister and the guys, I can take care of her myself." Naraku said, "All right, but you be careful" Kikyo said, "I will." Naraku kissed her cheek and ran into the woods.

Kagura said, "So you finally showed up Kikyo." She said, "Yes I did, and I am here to end this, bitch!" "Bring it on, Kikyo, you are no match for me!" Kagura said. Kagura lifted up her fan and said, "Dance of blades!" Kikyo shot another arrow in front of them, and her arrow created a pink shield, and blocked all of them. She then proceeded to pull out another arrow, and shot it at Kagura, and it hit her in the shoulder. Kagura fell backwards against a tree, and Kikyo shot another arrow, and pinned her to the tree. Kikyo walked over towards her, and said, "You won't be able to move from that spot for a while, have fun." Kikyo walked away from her, and heard Kagura yelling and screaming towards her.

Kikyo continued to walk, until she heard the clashes of swords, and she saw Bankotsu and Inuyasha fighting, and Kagome healing Sesshomaru, by a near tree. She saw Naraku bleeding, his arm was cut really bad. Kikyo ran over to him, and kneeled beside him, and put down her bow and arrows, and started to heal his wound, until she saw Bankotsu knocked to the ground, and Inuyasha standing over him. Kikyo stood up and picked up her bow and arrows, and fired one at Tetsiga, and reverted it back to it's original shape. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo. He said, "Bitch, why in the hell did you do that for?" Kikyo said, "I am going to just stand by and let you kill Bankotsu, a man who means the world to Kagome, a man she love's very much!"

Inuyasha said, "Kikyo this will all end if you come back to me." Naraku said, "Over my dead body!" Inuyasha said, "That can be arranged." Inuyasha charged towards Naraku, and Kikyo saw his intention. So she ran over towards him, and ran in front of Naraku, and Tetsiga went into her side. Kikyo fell to the ground, and Naraku picked her up and was holding her in his arms. Kagome looked over and saw her sister. She stood up and looked at Inuyasha, and pulled out her bow and a arrow.

She said, "First you cheat on her, then rape her, and now you just tried to kill my sister. Inuyasha I have had enough, you've hurt my sister for the last time, and you will never hurt her again, asshole!" Kagome shot her purified arrow at Inuyasha, and it hit him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. Inuyasha was unconscious, Bankotsu said, "Now I will end this" Kagome said, "No, Bankotsu, I don't want you to go to jail, but he will and we will never see him again." Sesshomaru said, "That is fine with me." Kagome said, "Naraku, go and get my sister to the hospital!" Naraku stood up and ran with Kikyo in his arms, there was no time to call a ambulance, so Naraku drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

Miroku and Sango found the others, and Sango said, "The police will be here soon." Miroku said, "Kagome you are going to have to unpin Kagura from the tree." Kagome said, "All right" they heard the police cars. Kagome found Kagura and unpinned her from the tree, and handed her over to the police, and they came and got Inuyasha as well. He shouted, "This isn't over, Kagome, and make sure you tell Kikyo that as well." Bankotsu said, "We have to get to the hospital now." Kagome said, "Wait, Sesshomaru?" He said, "What Kagome?" "I just wanted to thank you for helping us, and I forgive you, for everything that you did," Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled, and said, "Thank you Kagome, you and the others go hospital, your sister and Naraku need you." Kagome kissed his cheek, and then turned around and took Bankotsu's hand, and they left the woods, followed by Miroku, and Sango.

They arrived at the hospital, and they walked into the waiting room, and they saw Naraku pacing in the room. Sango and Kagome ran over to him, and gave him a hug, and Sango asked, "How is Kikyo doing?" Naraku said, "They bringing her out of the ER, in a few minutes." Bankotsu and Miroku sat down, and the girls sat with them. Naraku was still standing, and staring at the door, waiting for the doctor, to show up.

In about ten minutes the doctor came out and walked over towards Naraku. He said, "Kikyo was just taking into her room, and the operation was successful." Naraku asked, "That's great, but is the baby all right?" The doctor said, "Kikyo and the baby are in a very delicate state right now, and she need's a lot of rest, that's the only way the baby will survive." Naraku said, "Thank you doctor." He left and Naraku saw a nurse and said, "Your fiancé is asking for you sir." Naraku said, "All right, lead the way, miss." Naraku followed the nurse down the hallway to Kikyo's room, and said, "Just open the door, and go ahead in, sir." Naraku said, "Thank you" she said, "Your welcome." The nurse left, and Naraku opened the door, and stepped into the room and closed the door.

He walked over towards the bed, and pulled a chair up beside the bed, and sat down in it. Kikyo said, "Hey, sweetie" Naraku said, "Hello, love." Naraku picked up her right hand, and brought it to hi lips, and kissed her hand. He put her hand back down on the bed, and but left his hand on top of her's. Naraku said, "The doctor say's you have to get a lot of rest love." Kikyo said, "I know, Naraku, hunny can you go get my sisters?" He said, "Yes, my love" he stood up, and kissed her forehead, and left the room, and walked down the hallway, and back into the waiting room, and said, "Kagome, and Sango, Kikyo is asking for you." They stood up, and Naraku sat down next to Bankotsu. Miroku said, "Kikyo and the baby will be fine, don't worry Naraku. He said, "Don't tell me not to worry, Miroku. The love of my life, is a hospital room, fighting the her life and the life of our child, so go tell me not to worry." Bankotsu said, "Miroku I think it would be best if you didn't say anything else to upset, Naraku." Miroku didn't say anything else and just sat there.

Kagome and Sango were sitting in a chair on either side of their sister. Kagome asked, "So how are you feeling." Kikyo said, "I feel like crap, but I have to get a lot of rest for myself, and my child." Kikyo put her hands protectively, over her stomach. Sango said, "Nothing will happen to either of you" Sango, and Kagome both kissed her forehead, and left the room, so Kikyo could get some sleep. They walked down the hallway, and back into the waiting room. Kagome said, "Kikyo is sleeping" Naraku said, "That's good." They had to leave soon, since visiting hours, were almost over, but Naraku was aloud to stay here, at the hospital in Kikyo's room, even though it would be uncomfortable, he was going to be sleeping in a chair beside her bed. The others left to go home, and they would be back in the morning, to see Kikyo.


	19. Going Home

Chapter 19: Going Home

Kikyo opened her eyes the next morning and saw Naraku sleeping in a chair. She moved her right hand down and laid it on her stomach, hoping that her baby will be ok. Naraku opened his eyes and saw that his fiancé was awake. Naraku stood up and walked over towards the bed. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of Kikyo's head. He said, "Good morning darling" Kikyo said, "Good morning hun." "How did you sleep?" Naraku asked. Kikyo said, "Good, do you know when I can go home?" He said, "Let me go ask the doctor." Naraku turned around and left the room. Sango and Kagome walked into the room to see their sister. They both gave her a hug and sat down by the bed. Kagome asked, "How are you doing sis?"

Kikyo said, "Good, just ready to go home." Sango said, "Well Naraku is finding out if you can." "I hope it's a yes," Kikyo said. Kagome turned her head and saw Bankotsu and Miroku walk into the room, who walked over and gave Kikyo a hug. Bankotsu said, "I'm glad your feeling better Kikyo." Miroku said, "Me too." Naraku came back and said, "Good new, you can go home, but you still have to be careful." Kikyo said, "Ok, but I know I will be fine, because I have you to watch over me hun." Everyone else left the room except Kagome and Sango. They helped their sister pack up her things and get dressed.

Kikyo's nurse had her put in a wheelchair. Naraku pushed her out of the hospital to the car. He helped her in and everyone else got into the car and Bankotsu was driving. They were all going back to Naraku's place to celebrate, Kikyo's home coming. When they arrived Naraku helped Kikyo into the living room and they sat down on a couch together. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Bankostu, Koga and Ayame all gathered around them. Naraku had his hand on Kikyo's stomach, praying that their baby is going to be ok.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Bankotsu were staying in guest bedrooms for the night. Ayame and Koga had to go home, but they would be back in the morning. Kikyo and Naraku are upstairs in their bed. Naraku is holding her in his arms, praying that nothing ever happens to her ever again.

In the morning Kikyo got out of bed and took a quick shower. She dressed in a pair of jeans, a short sleeve white t-shirt. She left the bedroom and walked downstairs to start breakfast. Naraku walked downstairs and saw Kikyo cooking and said, "Love you sit down and I will cook." Kikyo said, "All right." Naraku walked over towards her and kissed her on the lips lightly. Kikyo sat down at the breakfast bar. Kagome, Sango, Bankotsu and Miroku joined her at the bar. Naraku cooked pancakes, scramble eggs, bacon and French toast. He put food on everyone's plates and laid the plate down in front of them. He fixed himself a plate of food and then sat down next to his fiancé.

Kagome said, "This is really good Naraku" He said, "Thank you Kagome." They continued to talk through out breakfast. Naraku, Miroku and Bankostu cleaned up the dishes afterwards, while the sisters sat in the living room and talked.

Kagome asked, "So do you think the baby will be all right?" Kikyo had her hands protectively lying on her stomach and said, "I hope so, I don't think I could handle loosing my baby." Sango said, "That asshole this is all his fucking fault!" Kagome and Kikyo both looked at their younger sister in shock and Kagome said, "Sis I never would've thought you would use that kind of language ever." Sango said, "Well he hurt our sister and our little niece or nephew. That doesn't sit well with me at all." Kikyo pulled both of her sisters in for a big group hug. She said, "I am so glad I have both of you, I don't know what I would do without you sisters." Kagome and Sango returned the hug. This was a wonderful family moment lets hope nothing ruins it.


	20. Time Goes By Fast

Chapter 20: Time Goes By Fast

Two months have gone by and Kikyo's baby is doing very good. Naraku is so happy that Kikyo and their child are both doing great. He is so excited about being a dad and Kikyo cant wait until the baby is born, she just cant wait until she will be able to hold their child in her arms. She is so excited about being an mom.

Kikyo just woke up and takes a quick shower. She puts on clean undergarments, low rise blue jeans, a long sleeve pink shirt, white socks and sneakers. She brushes her long black tresses and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She applies her makeup and opens the bedroom door and steps into the hallway. The first thing she smells is food, Naraku must be cooking. She walks downstairs and when she reaches the bottom of the steps. She looks around and notices that the house is clean. She walks into the kitchen and sees Naraku at the stove cooking breakfast. He turns around with an smile on his face. He said, "Good morning love"

She said, "Good morning love. Did you clean the house?" "Yes I cleaned it up and now I am cooking a wonderful breakfast for you and the baby," He said. Kikyo said, "Thank you hun." Kikyo sat down the breakfast bar. Naraku put three pancakes, two slices of orange slices and three strawberries on a plate. He turned around and placed the plate in front of Kikyo. He said, "Darling you eat and I will clean up the dishes." She said, "Thank you, love." Naraku kissed her lips lightly and then began to wash the dishes. Kikyo ate one of her strawberries first. Naraku started to place the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Kikyo continued to ear her breakfast.

She heard people coming downstairs. She turn around in her chair and saw, Kagome, Sango, Bankotsu and Miroku walking down the stairs. She turned back around in her seat and continued to eat. The others sat down and Naraku fixed them a plate of food as well. Kagome reached her hand over and placed her hand on her Kikyo's stomach. After breakfast and the dishes were cleaned the gang went into the living room to watch television.

Kikyo was sitting on Naraku's lap and he had his arms around her. His hands were on top of her stomach and she placed her hand on top of his. Sango asked, "So what does everyone want to do today?" Naraku said, "Well Kikyo and I are going to the doctors office for her checkup, but after we could all go see a movie if you would like." Kagome said, "Ok that will be fun" Bankotsu said, "I doubt you will be able to concentrate on the movie hun." Kagome asked, "Why not?" Bankotsu responded, "Cause you will be to busy staring at me." Kagome laughed and snuggled closer to him. Miroku said, "This is the best day ever." Kikyo said, "I agree." They continued to talk until it was time for Kikyo to go to the doctors office.

Naraku drove Kikyo to the doctors office. They walked into the office hand in hand. They walked up to the front desk and Kikyo said, "Kikyo Taisho, to see Doctor. Williams." The lady said, "Just sign in and I will let you know when the doctor is ready." Kikyo signed in and Naraku and her sat down in the waiting room. Naraku was flipping through a magazine and Kikyo was rubbing her stomach and thinking of baby names. Twenty minutes later she was called and Naraku and her went in the back to see the doctor.

Kikyo was lying down on the table and the doctor lift up her gown and put the cream on her stomach. She got out the ultra sound. She moved around her stomach, until she found the fetes. The doctor said, "The baby looks great and is developing normally. Now would you like to know the sex of the baby today?" Naraku said, "Yes we would." The doctor said, "Congrats your guys are having a girl." Kikyo said, "A girl." Naraku said, "I know she will be as beautiful as you are."

Kikyo said, "If she is, you will have to keep the boys away from her." Naraku said, "Yep, know one is going to hurt my daughter or my fiancé." They thanked the doctor and Kikyo got dressed. Naraku paid the bill and then he drove someone where for lunch. After lunch they headed home and joined, Kagome, Bankotsu, Sango and Miroku in the kitchen and they all sat down at the breakfast bar. They were deciding want movie to see.


	21. Movies Are Fun

Chapter 21: Movie's Are Fun

The gang decided to see the 3D movie, Avatar. Naraku paid for the tickets, while the girls went to the bathroom. Bankotsu and Miroku got the snacks. The girls came back and all of them went into the movie theatre will movie was playing. They found good seats and sat down. Kikyo laid her head on Naraku's shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders. The previews were over and the movie started. Kikyo saw out of the corner of her eye that Bankotsu was trying to distract Kagome, by kissing her neck. Kagome whispered, "Knock it off Bankotsu, you will be limping home." Bankotsu stopped and turned his face back towards the movie. Miroku surprisingly kept his hands to himself. The movie was awesome and they all really liked it.

Afterwards they walked out of the theatre, Kagome went with Bankotsu back to his place. Sango went with Miroku and Naraku went home. When they got home Kikyo walked upstairs to take an shower and take a short nap. While she was sleeping Naraku cleaned up the house and watched television. About thirty minutes later, Kikyo woke up. She took off her clothes and put on a yellow sundress. She brushed her hair and left it down.

She reapplied her makeup. She put in yellow hoops and a yellow flower necklace. She put on yellow sandals. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She walked downstairs. She heard the television on and walked into the living room. She saw Naraku sleeping on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned off the television. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and put it over Naraku. She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen for a snack. She got out some blueberries and a small glass of orange juice. She ate some blueberries and drank her orange juice. She turned her head and saw that Naraku was still asleep.

She walked into the living room and snuggled with him on the sofa. Naraku said, "I was wondering when you were going to come snuggle with me." Kikyo said, "I knew you weren't really asleep." Naraku kissed her lips and Kikyo kissed him back. They both snuggled on the sofa together and watched a movie. They decided to watch, The Phantom of the Opera, since its Kikyo's favorite movie. After the movie was over they went to go get some dinnner and then after that. They came home and went to bed.


	22. Baby Shower

Chapter 22: Baby Shower

Months have gone by and Kikyo is seven months pregnant and today is her baby shower. The guys all ready gave her gifts. Now she is sitting in her living room surrounded by her friends and family. Her mom got her a lot of clothes and a baby crib. Kagome and Sango bought her clothes as well and baby supplies. Ayame bought a card, stuffed animals, baby monitors. Kikyo loved all her gifts. Kikyo said, "Thank you guys for everything." They then ate lunch.

The doorbell rang. Kagome got it and walked back in with a dozen red roses, chocolate, stuffed animals and whole bunch of other things. They were all from Naraku. Kagome sat the roses down and Kikyo looked at the card. It read, "Kikyo my love, there isn't enough words to explain how much I love you. Kikyo you're the best thing that as ever happened to me. We have a beautiful baby on the way and our wedding is in a few months, then we will official be one. I will love you until the day I die and we were meant to be. Yours Always, Naraku."

Kagome said, "Aww, that was a beautiful card." Kikyo wiped away her tears and said, "I'm one lucky woman. I love him so much and he as done so much for me, I don't know what I would do without him and my family and friends, I'm so blessed to have a wonderful man, friends and family." Kikyo got a group hug. The rest of the day went by fast and it was a wonderful day for her.

Later that night, Naraku and her were lying in bed awake, thinking of baby names. Naraku said, "How about the names, Christine, Brianna, Levi, Lucy, or Jennifer." Kikyo said, "I like the name Christine, I think that is a beautiful name." Naraku said, "Alright Christine it is." Naraku kissed her stomach and then they both went to sleep.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kikyo's baby was born healthy. Naraku and her married once Christine turned 1 year's old. It was a beautiful ceremony and Kikyo and Naraku are so happy and Christine is so adorable. Kagome and Bankotsu are engaged and will marry in two years. Sango and Miroku are expecting twins, they got married a few months after, Christine was born. Everyone is happy. As for Inuyasha and Kagura, they will be spending the next 15 years of their life in prison. Kagome as aloud Sesshomaru to see their daughter, Danielle.

They have joint custody of her, Bankotsu is started to get along with Sesshomaru, who as a new girlfriend. Kagome as all ready told him that he needs to treat her right and so far he as. Sesshomaru is very happy that he gets to be part of his daughter's life. Koga and Ayame are married and expecting their first child. Kikyo, Naraku and all their friends are so happy and they know nothing can ruin their happiness.


End file.
